worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
NG Iron Avenger
Background (By MacKenzie Coker, with stats by Jaymz LaFlamme and MacKenzie Coker) In the ever ongoing effort to better their products and achieve corporate oneupmanship, the engineers and development teams at Northern Gun have been very busy. Efforts have been doubled then quadrupled in the reverse engineering labs, breaking down tech from the CS, Naruni, Titan, and Triax. Even some few exotic technologies from Europe, Russia and South America have made it to the specialized reverse engineering labs in Michigan's Upper Peninsula. Years of hard work pulling advanced tech apart and seeing how it works, along with combined efforts of innovation and advancement in their own programs has born fruit of many different kinds. The most recent fruit to bud on Northern Gun’s technological tree is the Iron Avenger: Aerial Heavy Assault Power Armor. This roughly man sized suit is loaded to the gills with armament, yet maintains roughly a human size profile. Marketed to Merc groups and kingdoms within monster and magic laden lands, to help equal the odds against tough foes, be they technological or supernatural in origin. This armor is tough and can duke it out with other power armors of its size and come out the victor. Designed to be a multi weapon platform, the Iron Avenger can engage enemies at any range, from hand to hand with Mega damage punches, and a retractable Vibro blade, to short range with it’s forearm weaponry, to longer range with the over the shoulder cannons, and all the way out to Missile range with it’s array of micro and mini missiles. The designers knew that mobility makes the man on the battlefield and ensured that the Iron Avenger would be highly mobile, agile, and hostile. Not content to give it jump systems, the Super-Heavy power armor incorporates thrusters built in the back of the wide shoulder-blades and the lower legs and boots of the power armor to achieve full flight. The Avenger does not possess the flip up wings of a Samas, for long range flight operations, but for shorter duration it excels with full mobility in open, wooded or even urban environments. These units are fielded as purpose force multipliers and can handle multi mission profiles and deployments. The majority of the weapons are tied into the nuclear power core and thus are effectively unlimited. The heavy armor of the unit itself insures that it can take a beating while dealing out it’s deadly payload and make it home afterwards. Always conscious of it’s customer base, the Iron Avenger was made to look good too. it’s silhouette harkens to an almost super heroic humanoid profile with broad shoulders, more narrow hips and the adored outline looks to be a muscular humanoid. The default color scheme is a dark gunmetal gray with some lighter gray accents. This allows for some what more stealthy movements, but the Heavy power armor wasn’t purpose built for stealth. It just looks intimidating. Other default colors are CATPAT Digital camo, a color scheme from pre-rifts days developed by the Canadian Military for the woodlands of Canada and the Northern US. It has a number of different greens and black, as the forests in the north contain more evergreen than more southern climates. A blue and gray version for aquatic deployment and a desert camoflage pattern round out the standard off the rack colors. Other colors can be applied upon request, including primary colors or Merc unit colors as desired (For a slight fee). The sensor suite is the same as other default Northern Gun power armors, with all that entails. Craft - Iron Avenger Aerial Heavy Assault Armour Manufacturer - Northern Gun Crew - 1 MDC by Location Main Body* - 375 Arms (2) - 100ea Hands (2) - 20ea Legs (2) - 150ea Feet (2) - 35ea Head** - 90 Missile Launcher Shoulder Pods (2) - 100ea Back Thusters (2) - 120ea Leg Thrusters (2) - 75ea Guided Missile Launchers (2) - 30ea NG-P7X Particle Beam Gun (4) - 25ea NG-E4X Plasma Guns (2) - 25ea Triple Lasers (2) - 25ea Triple Ion (2) - 25ea Long Range Lasers (2) - 65ea Note* - Reducing the main body of the armour to zero will shut the armour down completely. Note** - the head is a small difficult target to hit. It can only be hit by a called shot and is -3 to be hit. Statistics Height - 2.65m Width - 1.2m Length - 1.3m Weight - 175kg PS - 40 robotic Cargo - none Power System - Nuclear or Solid Oxide Cost - 3.2 million for nuclear, 1.9 million for solid oxide Speed Running - 96kph, pilot fatigues at 20% the rate of normal Flying - 400kph with an altitude of 2000m Range - limited to the endurance of the pilot Weapons Long Range Lasers (2, over the shoulders) These guns are based on old tech that was reverse engineered from the JA-11 sniper rifle. Purpose - anti-aircraft Damage - 4d6 per single blast per gun or 1d4x10+8 per dual blast per gun. Gun can be fired in tandem. Range - 1200m Rate of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +1 to strike Micro Missile launchers (4, 2 per shoulder pod) With their heavy stance on Naruni's arrival it is no surprise that Northern Gun acquired and researched much of their technology. These weapons were based directly on a Naruni design and while not as good they are still very effective. Purpose - anti-infantry Damage - 5d6 Range - 1km Rate of Fire - volleys of 1 to 14 per launcher Payload - 14 per launcher ready to fire with 3 full reloads mounted behind the first set Bonuses - 0 Mini Missile Launchers (2, 1 per shoulder pod) Purpose - anti-armour Damage - varies by missile type Range - varies by missile type Rate of Fire - volleys of 1 to 15 per launcher Payload - 15 per launcher ready to fire with one full reload mounted behind the first set Bonuses - 0 Guided Mini Missile Launchers (2, 1 per leg) A new development at Northern Gun, weapons engineers, by enlargening the typical mini missile casing, were able to add a standard guidance system along with additional fuel for longer range and accuracy. Purpose - anti-aircraft Damage - varies by warhead type (use mini missile table for warheads) Range - 3km Rate of Fire - volleys of 1 to 4 per launcher Payload - 4 per launcher Bonuses - +3 to strike NG-P7X Particle beam guns (4, 2 per arm) These guns are essentially integrated NG-P7 Particle Beam rifles. Purpose - anti-armour Damage - 1d4x10 per gun. Can fire single dual or quadruple blasts Range - 360m Rate of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - unlimited Bonuses - 0 NG-E4X Plasma Guns (2, 1 per arm) These guns are essentially inetgrated NG-E4 Plasma Rifles Purpose - anti-infantry Damage - 6d6 per gun. Can fire dual blasts Range - 485m Rate of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - unlimited Bonuses - 0 Triple Light lasers (2, 1 per arm) These guns are used for close in defense as well as for targeting relatively unarmed opponents. Purpose - anti-infantry Damage - 3d6. -1d6 per barrel damaged. Can fire dual blasts Range - 240m Rate of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - unlimited Bonuses - 0 Triple ion guns (2, 1 per arm) These guns are used for close in defense as well as for targeting relatively unarmed opponents. Purpose - anti-infantry Damage - 6d6. -2d6 per barrel damaged. Can fire dual blasts Range - 120m Rate of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - unlimited Bonuses - 0 Retractable Forearm Vibro Blades (2, 1 per forearm) Purpose - hand to hand combat Damage - 3d6 Range - melee Bonuses - 0 The Iron Avenger may also use over sized rifles and hand held weapons like Railguns, Vibro Swords, etc. Bonuses and Penalties Use Power Armour Basic/Elite Sensors and equipment 1. Nuclear Powered: Which means they have an effectively unlimited fuel capacity and power source. 15 year Lifespan. 2. Radar: Can identify and track up to 72 targets simultaneously at a range of 40 miles (64 km). 3. Combat Computer: Calculates, stores, and transmits data onto the heads-up display (H.U.D.) of the pilot’s helmet. It is tied to the targeting computer. 5. Laser Targeting System: Assists in the selection and focusing of specific targets and adds a bonus of +1 to strike when using long range weapons. Does not apply to hand to hand combat. 6. Radio Communications: Long-range, directional communication system with an effective range of about 500 miles (800 km), as well as a directional, short-range radio. Range is 10 miles (16 km). Plus a built-in loudspeaker; 80 decibels. 7. Complete Environmental Battle Armor: Suitable for use in all hostile environments, including underwater (500 foot/152 m maximum depth unless stated otherwise). Includes the following features: - Computer controlled life support system. Internal cooling and temperature control. - Artificial air circulation systems, gas filtration, humidifier. - Computer controlled, independent oxygen supply and purge system that automatically engages in low oxygen or contaminated air environments. Eight hour oxygen supply. - Insulated, high temperature resistant shielding for up to 400 degrees centigrade (752 F). Normal fires do no damage. Nuclear, plasma, and magic fires do full damage. - Radiation shielded. - Depth gauge. Since most power armor suits can survive underwater but have limited depth tolerance, all come with a built-in depth gauge that issues an audible and visual warning when the power armor comes within 200 feet (61 m) of its maximum limit. There is a similar warning if the air supply is running low or becomes compromised from a leak. Note: Destroying the head/helmet of most power armors eliminates all forms of optical and sensory enhancement, leaving the pilot to rely on his own human senses without any of the bonuses granted to him by the Robot Combat skill. If the helmet is destroyed underwater, the wearer suffers from exposure to deep sea pressure at depths greater than 220 feet (67 m), and takes 2D6 S.D.C./Hit Point damage per melee round and all bonuses are reduced by half. Depth Tolerance: Unless stated otherwise, assume the power armor cannot survive depths greater than 500 feet (152 m). Most power armor descriptions will indicate the depth tolerance for that specific unit. Hand to Hand Combat: Rather than use a weapon, the pilot can usually engage in Mega-Damage hand to hand combat. Exact bonuses and abilities will depend on whether the pilot has Basic or Elite training and whether the power armor is a Ground-Based or Flying Power Armor. See pages 351 and 352 of Rifts® Ultimate Edition for details. Special note: For use with my houserules add the following: AR - 15 Armour - stops upto and including the equivalent of standard 25mm rounds (2d6md) Use my rules for Power Armour Combat Basic/Elite Use my list of standard power armour equipment References Rifts Rpg Northern Gun World books Naruni Dimension Book 8